The present invention pertains to a bridging means for joint gaps between building components with an expansion joint construction bridging said joint gap, which can be fixed on both sides of the joint gap on the building components.
For bridging joint gaps and/or expansion joints, respectively, between two building components--between a bridge and their support or abutment e.g.--various solutions are known. In everyday practice these solutions have proved successful. However, there exists the problem that the possibly quite large-scale and expensive expansion joint constructions and the bordering building components, like bridge corpuses and abutments, may be destroyed in exceptional situations, in case of an earthquake e.g.